


可能性

by Beancrown



Series: 可能性 [1]
Category: Kate & Leopold (2001), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beancrown/pseuds/Beancrown
Summary: 如果Kate的那位前男友Stuart 沒有掉下電梯的話，那公爵就會一直跟他和大狗狗住在一起。





	

Leopold有些迷茫，他走在完全陌生的街頭，感到有些無助，天曉得他已經多久不知道“無助”的感覺是怎麼回事了，自從他來到這個地方，這個據說是一百多年之後的美國的地方，他無時無刻都感覺徬徨無助。轉過頭看著身邊牽著狗的男人，他就是追著這個男人跳下布魯克林橋的，然後，或許是出於責任，他被男人帶回家。

Stuart Besser，是個聰明的男人，有著一雙深邃的灰色眼睛，個子很高，甚至比自己都還要高一些。他的腦子無法停止轉動，Stuart已經對他解釋過為什麼他們會從穿越時空，是這麼說的吧？穿越時空。他大概能夠了解這個意思，Stuart也承諾了會送他回到自己的世界，但是Leopold依舊感到惶恐，他無法適應這個世界，以至於他無時無刻地跟著Stuart，這是雛鳥情結，Stuart笑著對他解釋，容許了他的黏人。

看著男人溫柔地撫摸著大狗Bart的頭，他的腦海裡突然出現了一個身影，森林裡……守林人的木屋……似乎是在他十七八歲時遇到的一個男人……

“My Lord，你還好嗎？” Stuart拍拍大狗的頭，準備結束今天的散步，抬起頭時正好看到眼神空洞的Leopold，他有些擔心，讓一個十九世紀末的貴族跑到現代來是他的錯，讓他吃驚的是這個貴族居然不吵不鬧地接受了這個事實努力的適應環境，就算如此，文化和心理的衝擊絕對還是存在的。他伸出手，在公爵眼前揮了揮。

猛然回神的公爵有些尷尬，笑著回應：“沒事，只是想起了一些小時候的事情。”

“是嗎？有什麼不舒服的地方請一定要跟我說。” Stuart看著公爵的神色，沒打算繼續追問，而是把話題轉向別的地方，“雖然有些失禮，但我想問一下，My Lord，今天晚上吃牛肉可以嗎？”他牽著Bart，開始往超市的方向移動。這真的只是禮貌性地詢問，畢竟做菜的人是他，十指不沾陽春水的公爵大人如今只能指望著他吃飯。

“可以的，還有，你可以叫我Leopold，不用每次都稱呼My Lord。”公爵最近看了一些關於批判封建主義以及貴族文化的文章，對於男人總是這麼稱呼他感到有些不好意思，彷彿自己的地位比對方高似的。

倆人並肩在人行道上走著，大狗興致高昂地走在最前面，他們之間沒有交談，幾個禮拜來都是這樣，Leopold覺得有些奇妙，Stuart總是與他並肩，甚至會走在他的前面，卻又稱呼他My Lord，或許有些無傷大雅的嘲弄的意思，但是Leopold並不覺得被冒犯，畢竟眼前的男人就某種意義上來說是他的救命恩人，這段時間又一職照顧他的起居，現在穿在身上的衣服也都是他的，當初Stuart曾經說過還好兩個人的身材差不多，不用多添購衣物。

Stuart是個聰明人，總是在演算些甚麼，公爵也曾聽過他彈琴，用簡陋的電子琴彈奏出流暢的李斯特音樂練習曲，但是他似乎不太善於與人交際，他所住的樓層下所住的女士，是他的前女友，他們總是尷尬，雖然他們吵架，但是Stuart總是會去幫助那位女士修理壞掉的電器或是解決一些小麻煩，帶著不耐煩的溫柔。或許他只是無法如女人們期待的，把全部心思放在她們身上，取悅陪伴她們，Stuart的腦袋裡有太多旁人無法理解的奇妙計畫要去嘗試，就像他說的，他是隻看得到彩虹的狗，可是所有的同伴都不相信他。

忙著挑選蔬菜的Stuart沒空理會公爵突如其來的浪漫情懷，他的狗可還栓在超市外面呢，動作得快一點，快速地回想了一遍冰箱裡還有的食材，接著挑選了幾樣蔬菜以及價格有些高昂的牛排丟進籃子裡，公爵並不挑食，但他堅決不吃不新鮮的食物，這逼著救命恩人先生必須每隔兩三天就採購一次食物，也算是個好習慣吧。

從超市出來後，Stuart心安理得地把大半的紙袋交到Leopold手上，只在手裡拿了一瓶酒，另一手牽著大狗，往棲身的公寓前行。過了幾個禮拜的“未來”生活，公爵已經基本上可以做到走路時不再東張西望，盡力隱藏自己的不安，而他也不用再費心思回頭看公爵是否有跟上。

基本上兩人走路是不交談的，Stuart喜歡在步行時思考著各種或是深奧或是膚淺的問題，因此他總是一心一意地往目的地走，這也是當初Kate抱怨過的，她說除了那隻狗沒有生物可以忍受這種沉寂而無趣的步伐，不過現在看看，有個公爵不也是跟在他身邊嗎。

側過頭看了看同樣專心於走路的Leopold，Stuart聳聳肩，所以說，自己大概真的不太適合談戀愛，更確切的說，不太適合跟人相處。這也是他願意照顧Duke of Albany的原因之一，除了責任之外，有個人在屋子裡卻又不會打擾到自己的感覺挺不錯的，雖然有點可惜不是個女人，但是換個方向想，是個英俊多金的公爵呢。他笑了笑，視線又轉回前方。

平靜的沉默持續到兩人進到屋裡，Stuart開始把食材放進冰箱並準備晚餐的材料，而Leopold在靠近逃生梯的玻璃窗上看到Kate的留言，她洗臉槽水管有些問題，希望Stuart能去修理。公爵將這張紙條遞到忙著將蔬菜切塊的Stuart面前，他看了看，“知道了，放在桌上吧，吃完晚飯再說。”

聰明才智同樣延伸到烹飪手藝，如同所有現代的美國人一樣，Besser家的晚餐僅是簡單的一個盤子，但是味道相當不錯，在做菜這方面公爵完全無法有任何貢獻，因此他總是坐在沙發上看著他的救命恩人在廚房忙碌，雖然Stuart讓他看看電視，甚至也教了他該如何使用電腦，但是他還是不自覺的會盯著Stuart的背影。

這個世界有太多未知的事物，就連現在他的生活都充滿未知，他從不知道僅有兩個人的生活是如何的，從前總想著，在婚後可以跟妻子試著擺脫豪宅裡的管家和女僕試試看那樣的日子，現在，雖然不是跟妻子，不是他一開始所預設的模式，但大致上體會到了這樣的生活。

“My Lord，紅蘿蔔和青花菜都可以吧？” Stuart撈起燙熟的蔬菜，仔細地擺放在煎得恰到好處的牛排旁邊，然後澆上醬汁，當然，若是公爵說不行也沒辦法，他只是禮貌性的問問。

“當然，非常感謝你。”公爵起身接過盤子，擺放到餐桌上，他已經逐漸習慣這種沒有繁複菜式與眾多餐具的餐點。Stuart則是轉身幫大狗準備他的晚餐。

飯後，公爵主動接過救命恩人近日分配給他的工作，將碗盤沖乾淨後放進洗碗機，然後按下洗碗機的開關。這時候Stuart已經從逃生梯下樓去幫他的前女友McKay小姐修理水管了。

公爵完成了每日餐後簡單的任務之後，在沙發上坐下，開始發呆，他又想起了下午在公園裡回想起的守林人，那是許久之前的事。

他在狩獵時想逃離圍繞在身邊的貴族少女們，因此獨自騎著馬往森林深處走，直到發現自己無法認出回到獵場的路。

在天色完全暗下來之後，他只能一個人在林子裡漫無目的地策馬慢慢前進，直到他見到遠方的一幢小屋，大概是守林人的屋子，只是簡陋的木造小屋，這時卻是年輕的Leopold心裡的希望，他不知道林子裡有些甚麼，但是從小到大的教育都告訴他在森林裡迷路是很危險的，特別是在黑夜降臨之後。

策馬到小屋前，透過窗戶他可以看見裡頭的火光，就在他下馬來到門前正準備敲門時，小屋的木門一下子打開了，一個高大的男人站在那兒。

Leopold忍不住退了兩步，他的身材挺拔，成年男子中也極少有人比他更高，但是他必須抬頭才能直視男人的眼睛。

男人的頭髮很短，鬢角之下直接連著一大片鬍子，他的身材很健碩，穿著已經看不出原本顏色的襯衫和陳舊的長褲，在看到眼前的年輕貴族時嘴角揚起，露出了不似人類的尖利虎牙。“真是不可思議，貴族的男孩，怎麼會這麼晚了還在林子裡遊蕩？”

鼓起全身的勇氣，Leopold直視著男人的眼睛，他的胃因為緊張而有些絞痛，小腿幾乎都要打顫了，男人的笑容實在是太具威脅性，看他的眼神彷彿是一隻猛獸，帶著玩味的眼光盯著獵物瞧，“我迷路了，請讓我在這兒待一晚，我會給你報酬的。”或許是出於貴族的驕傲，Leopold沒有退縮，反而更往前一步。

“哈，有趣的小子。”男人笑了一聲，側過身子，“栓好你的馬進來吧，貴族的少爺，可別期待有甚麼好的招待，這兒和你們那些城裡的豪宅可是完全搭不上邊。”男人讓他進屋並讓他坐在火邊，此時已入秋，夜風雖不凜冽，卻足以讓人遍體發寒。

屋裡很簡陋，除了火爐之外，僅有桌椅和一張床，一個櫥櫃，就像普通守林人休息用的小屋。桌上隨意散亂著半條乾硬的黑麵包和雕刻到一半的木頭，鍋子裡有些看不出是甚麼的湯，這些都是平時他看都不會看一眼的簡陋食物，此時卻讓他感到有些飢腸轆轆。

男人帶著嘲弄的目光掃了他一眼，把鍋子掛到火爐上加熱，把麵包推到他面前，然後給了他一杯散發著濃厚酒精味的液體，Leopold有些戒備地看著髒兮兮的杯子，引起男人另外一聲嘲笑，“私釀酒，貴族可能一輩子都沒見過這種東西吧，不過著兒是沒有水的，你如果不喝也沒關係。”

小心翼翼地喝了一點杯子裡的液體，並不難喝，但也說不上好喝就是了，此時Leopold也不在顧忌，抓過黑麵包大口的吃了起來，天知道他今天一整天除了早餐之外甚麼都沒吃，只是在林子裡的時候一直處於高度緊張的狀態，感受不到飢餓，現在一放鬆下來他只覺得自己能吃下一條牛，就算只是平民都不太喜歡的黑麵包他也覺得是珍饈佳餚。

吞下了整整半條黑麵包之後，Leopold終於把注意力放到一邊直盯著他看的男人身上，男人此時依舊帶著玩味的微笑，“真是個沒戒心的貴族小子，要是這時候我給你吃的東西裡加點料，你可就完了，不過我今天心情不錯，不打算殺人，你可真是逃過一劫。”

Leopold 當然知道，要是男人不懷好意，他現在根本沒地方跑，但是他不相信有人會在實行這種計劃之前就說出來，但也不認為男人在開玩笑，要是撞上他心情不好可能自己就再也走不出這片林子了，年輕公爵的直覺總是很準，他能感覺到男人看清楚他的臉之後態度比起最先的鋒利有稍微緩和一點，他已不認為這個男人會需要綁架年輕的貴族謀求什麼，這個男人看起來對他不屑一顧，也沒有把目光放在他身上明顯價值不斐的胸針和戒指上，所以他對於這種態度上的轉換有些好奇。

“你是這兒的守林人嗎？”喝乾了杯子裡的私釀酒後，Leopold覺得酒精似乎給了他一些勇氣，他開始跟坐在桌子另一邊拿著木塊轉來轉去的男人搭話。

“你說是就是吧。”男人放下木塊，起身從鍋子裡裝了一些湯給他。

打量了一下身到面前的手，除了尖利的指甲之外沒甚麼特別的，公爵有注意到原本的木塊已經被雕琢出動物的雛型，但是他沒見到男人的手上有雕刻刀，他到底是拿甚麼刻木頭的？放下好奇心，把注意力轉向眼前的湯，顏色很深，他僅能分辨似乎是有胡蘿蔔和某種燉煮到看不出顏色的葉菜，以及不知道是什麼肉的肉塊。

看著有點不敢下口的公爵，男人嗤笑了一聲，“放心吧，是兔肉，吃不死你的。”說完又坐回原本的地方，把木塊拿到手中繼續雕刻，但是公爵依舊沒有看到他拿起任何雕刻工具。

湯的味道和外表不同，相當的不錯，在喝完了整碗湯之後，Leopold不敢相信自己有辦法吞下這麼多食物。推開眼前的碗，再次把注意力放到守林人身上，他身上帶著強烈的野性和暴力氣息，從前公爵只有在參與過內戰的軍人身上看到這種氣質。

“你以前是軍人嗎？”

“敏銳的小子，是的，我參與過內戰。”男人微微抬起眼睛看了公爵一眼，又露出那種讓人不寒而慄的微笑，從這個角度看過去，兩顆尖銳的犬齒讓公爵直接聯想到齜著牙的美洲虎。顯然他願意回答問題，這讓公爵有些意外。

猶豫了一下，公爵還是決定要把最初的疑惑問出口，“你為什麼看了我的臉之後才決定讓我進來？”

男人有些驚訝地看了公爵一眼，“你真的是挺敏銳的，貴族小子，”但是他很快的又低下頭專注於手中的雕刻，“你長得和我弟弟從前很像。”

“就因為這樣？你們兄弟的感情一定很好。”沒想到答案竟然這麼簡單，公爵有些不敢相信。

“哼，”男人哼了一聲，“你問太多了，貴族小子。”

Leopold沒想到就這麼一句話似乎是碰觸到守林人的禁區，他安靜了下來，盯著火光跳動，時不時回頭看看守林人。

不知道過了多久，意識已經有些模糊的時候，守林人手上的工作似乎是結束了，他聽見守林人對他說，“去床上吧，那兒比較暖和。”

躺在並不乾淨但是溫暖的床上，公爵陷入沉睡之前腦海裡想著，這個像是美洲虎的男人雖然不太願意提到，但是僅憑著長得像，他就能夠忍著不耐煩照顧自己，可見他真的很重視他的弟弟。

模模糊糊的，公爵聽到有人在叫他，所以他睜開眼睛。眼前的人有一雙灰色的眼睛，帶著不耐煩，讓他一時之間有些發怔。

“My Lord，你睡著了，要不要去床上？”Stuart回到屋裡時，看見公爵歪倒在沙發上，已經睡著了，他上前去拍拍公爵的肩膀。

公爵坐直身子，眨眨眼睛，他睡著了，夢到了那個在守林人小屋中的夜晚。他記得隔天早上高大的守林人把他帶到通往樹林之外的寬大林道之後就轉身離開了，沒有要求報酬，而公爵只好帶著一肚子的問題回到狩獵場。他還不知道那個男人的名字，不知道他是用甚麼雕刻木頭的，也不知道他的弟弟怎麼了。之後他曾經回去找樹林里的小屋，但是那個守林人已經不在那兒了，只有桌上有兩三個粗糙的木頭雕像，隱約可以看出似乎是狼。

看著公爵呆滯的樣子，Stuart又拍拍他的肩膀，“沒事吧？”

“沒甚麼，只是做了一個夢，夢到年輕時候的事。”對著眼前的救命恩人笑了笑，公爵問他，“McKay小姐的問題解決了？”

“她總是不注意排水孔邊上的頭髮，沒甚麼，一點水管疏通劑就解決了。”Stuart聳聳肩，走到大狗的柵欄邊查看了一下牠的狀況，“我今晚得要寫點東西，你想睡了可以關燈。”

幾個禮拜來公爵都是睡在床上，Stuart總是待在他那個雜亂的小書房或是睡在沙發上，這讓公爵有些不好意思，彷彿他搶了屋主的地位似的。但是Stuart說他本來就不常睡在床上，讓公爵放心，帶著那種漫不經心甚至有些粗暴的溫柔。

“好的，你也早點休息。”順從地點點頭，Leopold走到浴室洗漱，他已經知道所有的日常用品擺在何處，其實不需要管家他也能夠自己打理生活的。換好了睡衣之後，公爵關上客廳和臥室裡的大燈，僅留下一盞壁燈。

其實公爵不太確定Stuart的工作是什麼，他偶爾會拍照，但是大部分的時間都是窩在書房裡，似乎很少離開家。奇妙的是他總有足夠的錢過日子，甚至偶爾會買昂貴的酒或是最新的電子產品。

或許是個作家？公爵在心裡猜測著。

幾天之後，同樣是遛狗時，兩人一如往常帶著大狗來到公園，Stuart四處看了看，然後對著一個戴著墨鏡男人揮揮手，男人立刻朝著他們走過來。

Stuart隨手把牽繩塞到公爵手上，從口袋裡掏出一個小小的隨身碟交給那個人。

“理論差不多就是這樣了，後續的研究我沒辦法進行。”Stuart對男人說。“還有要給我隨身碟的錢，這個可是新買的。”

男人隨手把隨身碟收進口袋裡，“知道了，兩個小時以後會轉進你的帳戶裡。”

該不會Stuart是在做間諜吧？公爵有些驚訝，這個場景簡直就是電影裡會出現的啊！最近有些沉迷於諜戰類電影的公爵一邊拉著撲騰著的大狗一邊盯著兩個人看，成年的雄性安娜圖牧羊犬力氣很大，公爵不得不把大半的注意力分給不願意安靜下來的大狗。

此時Stuart和那個人的交談結束了，轉身從Leopold手中拿回牽繩，順手撫摸大狗的下巴安撫牠，“安靜點，Bart，等等就去散步。”

“你的朋友嗎，真難得看你和別人一起過來？”男人還沒離開，看著Stuart和Leopold的互動，隨口問了一句。

“是啊，”Stuart沒有看他，心思都放在大狗身上，“他最近才到紐約來，還不太適應，所以暫時跟我待在一起。”

似乎沒有相信Stuart的話，墨鏡男打量了兩個人一會兒，自顧自的下了結論，“你們還挺登對的嘛，這樣也不錯啦，你之前那個女朋友的確不太適合你......等等......”原本閒聊似的語氣在他看清楚公爵的臉之後突然冷硬了起來，“你叫甚麼名字？”

“我嗎？Leopold Mountbatten，您好。”面對著臉色有些詭異的陌生人，公爵小心的自我介紹。

“你是英國人？”男人似乎對於公爵的口音有些好奇，進一步追問。

“恩，我是英國人，請問有甚麼問題嗎？”越來越像電影裡的場面了，該不會他們真的是什麼奇怪的科學部門的人，發現了自己其實來自一百多年前的事吧？公爵求助的目光望著正好抬起頭來的Stuart。

“不是說了他最近才到紐約來，怎麼突然像是在審問犯人？”Stuart皺著眉頭看向男人，伸手把公爵拉到身後。

“別那麼緊張，過度保護可不是好事，只是覺得你的朋友很長得像我們一直在找的人，不過應該不可能，那傢伙沒這麼斯文。”而且相較之下眼前的男人年輕多了，體格也不同，所有的小動作都和目標人物不一樣。

Stuart揮揮手，“好了，滾吧，有甚麼問題再寄信給我，記得把錢匯給我。”

男人掛著笑容，也揮了揮手，隨即快步離開兩人身邊。

“Mr. Besser，他是？”在完全看不見男人的身影之後公爵才開口問道，“甚麼神祕國家部門的人嗎？像MI6那樣的或是像X檔案裡的FBI那樣？”

“你最近電影看太多了，My Lord，他是國防部的人沒錯，不過不是什麼神秘人物，他們找上我的時候我也有些害怕，不過後來發現我只需要偶爾幫他們解決一些理論演算上的問題，報酬挺不錯的。”

看著救命恩人滿不在乎的樣子，有些猶疑地，公爵提出了他所擔心的問題，“你說他們會不會知道我的來處，然後把我抓去做實驗？”

公爵一臉擔心小聲講話的模樣讓Stuart有些想笑，但是隨即想到公爵的擔心不無可能，最近他接到的問題裡有很多涉及空間概念和時間序列的，誰知道那些瘋狂科學家會不會找到時空扭曲的節點跑回過去改變世界。

不能再讓Prince Leopold當黑戶了，得解決他身分的問題，Stuart想著他所認識信譽不錯的駭客和黑市的朋友。

“別擔心，明天先去給你弄本護照和居留證，再找份正當的工作，他們應該不會來找我們這些小人物的麻煩。”Stuart安撫了公爵一下，然後想起什麼，又加了一句，“剛才那傢伙可能對我們有些誤會，如果冒犯到你我很抱歉。”

誤會？公爵頓了兩秒才反應過來，Stuart可能是指剛才男人說他們兩個登對的事，但是他的心思全都放在可能會被抓去解剖上，所以並不在意也沒有深究。

“不會的，沒什麼好抱歉，你說，我可以做些什麼工作？”

公爵的不在意讓Stuart鬆了一口氣，畢竟他生長的那個年代，男人喜歡男人是可以判刑的，“找些你能做的，說說你的想法。”

Stuart牽著大狗開始漫步，兩人邊走邊講著。

“我學過的科學在這兒已經太落後了，我會騎馬和射擊，一點兒繪畫，還有法語和德語。”公爵仔細的想著可能在這個百年後的世界能夠用上的技能。

“噢，那個不錯，法語和德語，當翻譯，可以在家工作。”Stuart說道，“等你的身分問題解決之後，再買台電腦給你就沒問題了。”

和過去的幾個禮拜一樣，對話終結於踏上歸途的那一刻，Stuart又開始一心一意地朝公寓的方向走，今天他思考著該怎麼解決公爵的身份問題，而正被惦記著的公爵則依舊緊緊跟在他身邊。

兩天之後，公爵從救命恩人的手上拿到一個很厚的信封，裡面裝了各種身分證明的必須文件，除了護照身分證居留證之外，甚至還有學歷證明，公爵驚訝地看著Stuart，他以為做這種近乎是犯罪的偽造文書需要很長的時間。

聳聳肩，Stuart舉著咖啡杯不太在意地說：“放心吧，我找的人信譽很好，他經手的身分證明據說還沒有被發現問題過，只不過收費有點高就是了。”

“非常感謝您，Mr. Besser。”公爵對著救命恩人誠心地道謝，就各種層面上來說眼前的男人都是他的救命恩人。

“恩，道謝就不用了，這也是為了避免給我自己找麻煩，”喝光杯子裡的咖啡，Stuart走到咖啡機邊又倒了一杯，“不過剛剛提到了一個關鍵字，收費有點高，為了填補這個意外的財務漏洞，我得要多拍點照寫點東西，而你也要開始做些有報酬的工作了，不然我們未來兩個月都只能吃冷凍食品過日子。”

“當然沒問題的！”對於自己給救命恩人帶來的麻煩感到有些愧疚，其實根本不用這麼做的，對於一個近乎是拖油瓶的陌生人來說，Stuart周到得不可思議，公爵亟欲做些甚麼來報答他。

“別答應得這麼快，要是我把你賣了呢？”Stuart對於公爵的天真感到好笑，雖然他不認為自己會這麼做，但是這麼沒戒心可不是好事。

“不，”公爵笑得滿是信任，“別人我不敢說，但你不會的。”他覺得自己可以信任這個救命恩人。

公爵知道Stuart可能是出於責任感才這麼對他，救命恩人先生是個心軟的人，從他和前女友的相處模式就能看出來，而不可否認的，公爵很享受被這麼對待，雖然他從未宣之於口，而於情感交流上有些遲鈍的Stuart也沒有察覺，公爵認為維持這種狀況很不錯。

於是，兩個人的日子繼續這麼過下去，公爵開始在出版社接些翻譯的案子，他依舊安全感不足，不願意離開Stuart太遠，所以除了遛狗和採購的時間，兩人很少出門。但是意外的他們都沒覺得這種類似退休老人的無聊生活有甚麼不好。

兩個男人總是出雙入對難免讓人有些想法，尤其兩個人都生得挺拔英俊。

某天在例行的遛狗之後，Stuart帶著Leopold轉進平價成衣店，他們需要各自採購一些新衣服，自從公爵來到二十一世紀以來他都是穿著Stuart的衣服。

挑選了幾件深色襯衫及長褲，他也讓公爵自己去挑選合意的衣物，在經過這幾個月的生活之後，Stuart認為公爵應該不會強求於採購絲綢之類的高級衣料，但是至少他可以挑選自己想穿的東西。

兩個人從裡到外買了不少，當衣物堆在收銀檯上等著結帳時，Stuart撈出信用卡準備付錢時，被公爵阻止了。

“呃，我剛拿到之前翻譯的報酬，這次讓我付錢吧。”公爵拿不久之前剛得到的出信用卡交給店員。

看著公爵堅持的樣子，Stuart聳聳肩同意了，就當成是假護照的錢好了，他掃了一眼收銀檯上的東西，應該是公爵拿得動的份量，“那我先出去看看Bart，我們在門口等你。”

公爵點點頭，示意店員可以開始結帳，然後看著Stuart走出店門，透過玻璃窗可以見到他親熱地雙手搓揉大狗的頸側，而Bart也熱情地猛搖尾巴。

年輕的男店員一邊刷著衣服上的條碼，一邊和公爵搭話：“你可真是體貼，這麼多衣服要不少錢呢。”

“喔，是啊，”公爵心不在焉地回應著，目光還是放在救命恩人身上，“不過這是我第一次付帳所以沒關係的。”

刷完了條碼，店員刷過卡片，把簽帳單遞給公爵簽名，然後開始把衣服裝袋，“真羨慕你們，感情可真好，要是我男朋友有你一半帥一半體貼就好了。”年輕的小夥子帶著羨慕的笑容把袋子和發票遞給公爵。

太過震驚的公爵提著一堆購物袋走到門口，Stuart很自然地接過其中一部分，然後牽著大狗開始往前，走了幾步之後才注意到公爵沒有跟上他的腳步。

回過頭，公爵還站在店門口，眉頭微蹙，表情有些奇妙。

“My Lord，怎麼啦？那個店員態度不好？可以客訴的。”Stuart以為公爵是對店員的態度有所疑問。

“Mr. Besser，”公爵抬起頭直視Stuart的眼睛，“那個店員說希望他的男朋友跟我一樣體貼，可是他是個男孩啊？”

“喔，這個啊，”Stuart笑了一下，又開始往前，這次公爵有提起腳步跟上，“你就當成是文化差異好了，同性戀在這年頭是不會被判刑的，大部分的人對同性戀都還挺友好。”

公爵猶豫了一下，“他......他，他以為我們是一對，我是你的男朋友。”

“嗯？這不是常常發生嗎？”Stuart似乎習以為常，“我之前問過你會不會覺得被冒犯，你說了不會啊。”

“你不在乎他們怎麼說嗎？”公爵以為Stuart會在乎，畢竟他之前可是交過女朋友的。

他只是懶得解釋，對他而言伴侶是男是女並不重要，“不會啊，反正是不是我們知道就好，再說我們這樣住在一起同進同出的，人家不誤會很難，要是你不高興，我以後會澄清的。”

過去的幾段戀情讓他知道自己不是個合格的情人，尤其以Kate的話說得最重，他可能一輩子都沒辦法達到普世‘好情人’的標準，無論對男人還是對女人來說，Stuart覺得他大概會變成不婚主義者，跟著Bart和他的子孫過一輩子。

“不，其實還好，你不用特別澄清的，”公爵回應道，他只是有點震驚，需要一些時間消化這個訊息。

隨後大概有幾個小時，公爵都是處在恍惚的狀態，包括吃飯、洗碗和洗澡，都是意識模糊地完成。

這個‘文化衝擊’有些強烈，公爵的腦子裡似乎有被塞進了一個線團，所有的事情都攪在一起，讓他無法仔細的思考，等到真正清醒道可以仔細思考的程度時，公爵發現自己已經坐在床上了。

客廳裡傳來細碎的聲音，看來今天Stuart打算睡在沙發上，公爵想著今天發生的一切，然後想到了從他來到二十一世紀之後發生的一切，Stuart和他的相處似乎非常的理所當然，今天之前他甚至從來沒有仔細地想過為什麼在一開始Stuart對他解釋過這並不是綁架而是穿越時空之後，他竟然願意無條件的信任一個詭異的陌生人，這一點連Stuart本人都曾經質疑過。

就像當初，一開始看到Stuart拿著微型的相機是出於好奇，但是之後，明明可以選擇忽略，但是就在下著大雨的夜晚他追著這個人上了布魯克林橋，在對方往下跳時還伸手抓住他。

他可能是在看到這個男人的第一眼就被吸引了，思考了許久之後公爵做出一個他自己也不太確定的結論。最初的震驚在於他從沒想過這個可能，像是腦子裡一團混亂的絲線終於被拉直了，他不再因為一團混亂而被蒙蔽視線。

對於可能喜歡上一個男人這件事，雖然從沒想過，但公爵並不是不能接受，對他而言，兩個人是否真的彼此傾心才是最重要的。再說，雖然他那個年代同性戀者雖不受待見，可男娼館還不是沒有關門，有錢有勢的貴族或地主也會偶爾想要嘗嘗鮮，他就曾經知道有個傢伙因為迷戀男娼險些丟了繼承權的。

或許他的喜歡上了Stuart，但那又怎樣，這裡是二十一世紀，他可以由著自己的性子喜歡或討厭任何人，沒有人認識他，不需要為了壯大家族而和他不喜歡的女人聯姻，就算他不再回去，叔叔大概也會很快的弄出第二甚至第三順位的繼承人頂替他的位置。

認為已經理清思緒之後，公爵放鬆下來仰躺在床上，開始放任思緒亂漂。說實話，先把性別的問題放一邊，Stuart還挺符合他在心裡訂下的擇偶標準，聰明有條理，邏輯清晰，對社交不熱衷，不會過度干涉自己的事務，還附加了廚藝不錯。

這樣真的也沒甚麼不好的，完全睡著之前，公爵提醒自己，明天 一定要跟Stuart認真談談自己的想法。

但是當公爵真的說出他的想法已經是三天後了，就一個思想還停留在十九世紀的貴族來說，表白幾乎就等於是求婚了，而且失敗率很低，不得不審慎的考慮。

雖然公爵很希望能夠找個洽當的時機對Stuart開口，不過最後他是在遛狗的途中開口的。那是個有點雲但陽光不錯的秋日午後，Stuart牽著大狗，公爵與他並肩走著，不急不緩地往公園移動。

在快到達公園的時候，公爵開口打斷了沉默的狀態，“那個，Mr. Besser，我我有些話必須對你說。”

“說吧，怪不得你這幾天老是一副心不在焉的樣子，怎麼了？”沒有停下腳步，兩個人就這樣繼續前進。

“恩，是這樣的，前幾天，我們不是被誤認成同性伴侶嗎？”

“所以你不高興嗎？這種是不用憋在心裡，跟我直說就是了，下次我會......”Stuart的話還沒說完就被公爵快速地打斷。

“不不，我是說，我想了很久，覺得這樣也沒甚麼不好的。如果......”公爵想自己的耳朵大改已經完全通紅了，“如果你對同性的情人不反感，我......我可以成為你的情人嗎？”說完之後，公爵稍微超前了Stuart幾步，他不認為自己有勇氣看表白對想思索是否該拒絕他的時候的表情。

沉默持續了將近五分鐘，就在公爵認為大概沒戲了，想要開口道歉的時候，他聽到了回應。

“好啊。”簡短的兩個字，語氣平穩而肯定。

“真的？真的嗎？”公爵急忙轉過頭，看著Stuart完全沒改變的表情。

“這沒甚麼不好的啊，我覺得和你在一起的感覺不錯，比起女人來好多了，只是之前我沒想過你會講出這些話，所以除了不錯的感覺之外我對你沒有甚麼好惡，其他的可能要轉換一下心態之後再開始培養。”

已經到達公園了，Stuart解開Bart的牽繩讓牠可以去跑跑，公爵站在他身邊。

“不過有一個問題，你不想回去嗎？”Stuart突然出聲問道。

公爵自嘲般地笑笑，“不，我挺喜歡現在的生活，回去了不過也就是再次開始被逼迫著聯姻，又開始過奢華而無趣的貴族生活罷了，反正他們總能有個理由掩飾我失蹤的原因然後找到下一個繼承人的。”

“恩，我只是希望你不要後悔，如果你哪天想回去了，請跟我說一聲，我需要心理準備。”

公爵跨了一步，站到Stuart面前，兩人身高相當，所以視線正好相對，“既然我們都同意認真對待這一段關係，我想要開始做點小改變。”

“什麼？”

“我們可以開始直呼對方的名字吧，Stuart？”這是幾個月以來，公爵第一次叫出Stuart的名字，而不是用Mr. Besser稱呼他。

“當然，”Stuart對他笑了笑，“Leopold， My Lord。”


End file.
